Prelude To Chaos
by shadowglove
Summary: When Lex's newest potential business partner, Akito Sohma, is decided to stay in Chloe's home due to his illness, she thought she'd be stuck with a sick old dude. She didn't know she'd get caught up in the affairs of the vindictive 'god' of the juunishi.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Fruits Basket.**

Chapter 1 of 3.

**IMPORTANT. I know that there's a BIG difference between the anime and manga "Akito", but this is the **_**anime**_** Akito...which means Akito's biologically a ****guy.**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"I don't...understand." Seventeen year old Chloe Sullivan frowned, pulling a strand of blonde hair behind her ear as she looked from her father to his boss, Lex Luthor, and back. "Why do they have to stay here? Why not at some fancy hotel in Metropolis?" She pouted. "If this Sohma dude is as rich as you say, shouldn't he prefer to be in the lap of luxury instead of some mediocre home in the middle of a leafy hamlet?"

"_Chloe_!" Gabe cried, turning to his boss. "She means no disrespect, Mister Luthor, for the house you supplied for us to stay in."

Lex snorted. "Don't worry Gabe, I've gotten used to Chloe's...way of expressing herself." The bald billionaire turned his darkly amused attention to the faintly embarrassed blonde. "And as for your question, Mister Akito Sohma is very ill, and he left the comfort of his own home to meet with us about this partnership with LexCorp. He needs a more _homey_ environment than a hotel can provide."

"What about the big ass castle you live in?" Chloe pointed out. "More then enough room there to shove the old fart into. Your beds are bigger too."

"_Chloe_!" Gabe cried once more.

Both Chloe and Lex ignored him, locked, as always, in a battle of wits they both seemed to enjoy.

Gabe never seemed to realize this.

Bless his poor soul.

"You've been to the castle, Chloe." Lex raised an eyebrow. "On a scale from 1 to 10 how _homey_ is it?"

She frowned.

He had her there.

"Alright." Chloe frowned, giving in. "You said it's only going to be for a couple of days, right?"

"Three at the most." Lex nodded, smug at having won.

Gabe continued to look between them in obvious worry, not sure if this was going to end well or not.

He should have learnt a long time ago that when Chloe and Lex were in the same room they argued, a lot, very loudly, and sometimes were downright _dirty_ in their insults and barbs...but that at the end of the day both walked away feeling morbidly satisfied from venting their frustrations out on each other.

It was somewhat of an abusive relationship, but it was effective.

"I'm not playing nursemaid to the old man." Chloe warned, pointing her finger dangerously in Lex's face.

Lex grinned, capturing said finger, enclosing his fingers around it softly. "I already have three maids who will come to take care of him night and day."

"Where will they sleep?" Chloe blinked, curious, not bothering to pull her hand from his grip. "We only have four rooms, and you said that the dude's traveling with his live-in doctor, so they'd take up the two guest rooms."

Gabe felt more relieved now that he realized things were cooling down between his daughter and his boss-both very scary and confusing individuals for him in their own way.

"They will come in shifts, so that solves that matter." Lex announced, smirking. "So, shall we shake on it? Peace?"

She raised an eyebrow before finally nodding, shaking the finger he still had holding.

He chuckled, shaking the finger.

Gabe let out a sigh and slowly eased himself into a seat.

Those two and their weird behavior were going to give him an early death.

He was sure of it.

"You should have given us more warning though, that was completely rude on your part." Chloe narrowed her eyes at Lex. "Just because you're a billionaire and my father's boss doesn't mean you can't be more _thoughtful_."

Gabe's pulse raced once more in utter horror.

Lex rolled his eyes in almost the same manner as a big brother whose younger sister was being more annoying than usual. "You know, if you don't change your attitude, Clark will _never_ see you as a girl."

Gabe stood up once more, stomach sick.

Chloe tore her finger from Lex's hold and stabbed at his face with it angrily. "And if you don't change _yours_ all of your marriages are going to continue to end in divorce _long_ before the first year is up!"

Nausea swirled within Gabe sickeningly, terror in his eyes.

Lex and Chloe glared fiercely at each other, looking like they'd like nothing better than to _murder_ the other.

And then, slowly, almost as one, the ferocity left their gazes and they smirked at each other, apparently at peace once more.

Gabe collapsed down on the sofa once more.

He should just give up and stop trying to understand this.

"Want an ice cream cone?" Chloe suddenly offered, all smiles and sunshine.

"Sure, why not?" Lex sat down on the lazyboy, stretching out, smiling at her as well. "It's hot even with the AC on, and Gabe and I still have to go over some things." He turned to Gabe. "Would you like some ice cream, Gabriel?"

Gabe only nodded mutely, not having the strength to do more.

"I'll be right back." Chloe smiled, turning to leave.

"Chocolate for me!" Lex called out after her.

"Well _obviously_." She snorted, disappearing into the kitchen.

Lex chuckled, reaching for his suitcase. "And to think I wanted a kid sister once."

Gabe sighed, leaning heavily back on his seat.

The only thing he could see good about Mister Sohma's visit was that Chloe and Lex would be on their best behavior while around each other, and Mister Sohma would probably ignore his daughter anyway.

There was _no way_ things could be more weird or health-threatening than they were now.

Mister Sohma's visit could be considered a _vacation_.

Gabe smiled.

If only he knew.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

In the private Sohma jet, nineteen-year-old Akito Sohma coughed into his chest, his chest on fire.

"Akito-sama..." Hatori Sohma, his cousin and physician, was by his side.

"Get _away_!" Akito snapped, pushing him away, angry at him and everyone else.

At the whole fucking world.

"You are not well enough to travel, Akito-sama." Hatori began. "We should-."

"I want to do this! Now shut up! And go away!" Akito continued to cough, clutching at his chest. "Go!"

"As you wish," Hatori sighed, making that sound that made it seem as if the world was on his shoulders.

Akito wanted to claw at him.

Wanted to curse him.

Because of him and the rest of the filthy Juunishi he was dying-had been born only to die.

They were all waiting for him to die.

All hoping that the next time he fell ill it'd be the last.

And he wouldn't let them have the joy.

He'd die young because of this curse, and he'd make sure he dragged it as long as he could-and drag them all with him.

Finally, _finally_, the coughing gave way to silence.

His chest still burned though.

Akito's gaze went out to the window, at the vastness of the skies, lost in his own dark thoughts.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Fruits Basket.**

Chapter 2 of 3.

Any information or description of characters is/will be from the anime, **not** manga...since the anime is what I know.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Taking in a deep breath, Chloe hesitated at the door of her own house, annoyed with herself, the old Sohma dude, her father, and _Lex Luthor_ for making her hesitate outside of _her own home_. She'd just been dropped off by Mister Kent after school, and she knew that inside the house Sohma and his doctor, and the slutty looking maid that'd arrived early that morning were in there.

Chloe felt territorial, not happy with the fact that the sanctity of her home was being violated in this way, but she put that away and decided that she could put up with sickly old men.

She could.

Taking in another breath, Chloe unlocked the door and entered, giving a little squeak when she tripped on something and collided into the chest of someone. Her arms went around him, and his arms went around her to catch her, and then he froze.

As if horrified.

Chloe looked up, embarrassed by her less than spectacular entrance.

And then her cheeks flushed red.

Holding her was probably one of the handsomest men she'd ever seen.

He was around 27-28, with black hair and...honest to god..._purple_ eyes.

Purple eyes that were widened in horror and confusion.

Chloe blinked, pushing away from him, wondering about the differences in customs.

She really didn't know about how the Japanese did things, but she had a feeling they might be a little backwards, if his stiffening and shock had anything to say about it.

Were girls not allowed to touch guys?

She pressed herself, trying to remember what Lex had told her to learn as to not 'offend' the newcomers since their customs were so different.

Damn if she couldn't remember anything.

Chloe bit her bottom lip before giving a quick, ungraceful bow, relying on the few asian movies and cartoons she'd watched as a child with her mother. "Uh, _hi_." She then wondered if he knew any English.

Lex had shoved a "So You Wanna Learn Japanese And Japanese Culture" book into her hands last night.

It was probably still under her bed, where she'd banished it along with all the other unmentionables she never looked at ever again, leaving them to be consumed as offerings to the fierce dust bunnies that dwelled there.

"Uh, _welcome_ to...my home." She'd almost said _Mi Casa_, but remembered that he was japanese, not spanish. "I'm Chloe...uh...I'm the daughter of the man who...uh...my father is the...patriarch...of my..._clan?_" Considering that the guy was still looking at her in shock, she was guessing he couldn't understand a word she said, and deflated. "Dammit, I'm going to kill Lex for this."

"You are Sullivan Gabriel-san's _daughter_?" He suddenly asked, in perfect English.

Her eyes widened. "You understand English?"

"Of course." He nodded. "My whole family knows your language." He straightened. "I am Sohma Hatori, Akito-sama's private doctor. Thank you for opening your home to us, Sullivan Chloe-san."

She took a wild guess and assumed in Japan they referred to people by their family name first and then their given one.

And now...now that she thought about it...Lex might have told her that.

But she hadn't been listening at the time.

"Uh, you're welcome, and please, call me Chloe." She smiled, relieved that at least there wouldn't be a language barrier between them. "Can I ask a question?"

He nodded.

"What do I call you and Mister Sohma?" She asked, a little embarrassed. "I mean, honorifics-wise."

"You may refer to me as Hatori-san," he touched his hand to his chest. "And Akito-sama as Sohma-sama." He nodded. "It is good that you asked this, Chloe-san."

She nodded, mumbling the names and their honorific suffixes under her breath.

Suddenly the maid from the morning rushed passed them, crying loudly, rushing outside.

Chloe blinked, turning to watch her race by. "What happened to _her_?"

Hatori's eyes (or at least the eye that wasn't hidden by his hair) narrowed. "I shall go see. Please excuse me."

He walked passed Chloe and headed outside.

Curious, Chloe wondered if the old fart had tried anything with the cute redhead.

She slowly made her way down the corridor. Dropping her schoolbag by the stairs, she paused, curious, before venturing out to the back room, the sunroom.

Sure enough, sitting on the window seat, gazing out, was the other Sohma.

But he wasn't _anything_ like she'd imagined.

This _couldn't_ be Akito Sohma!

He-he didn't even look _twenty_!

Just like Hatori he was handsome, though he was much paler, frailer looking, with black hair and gray eyes.

Those grey eyes were fierce and sharp as they moved to her, seeming to cut her with their intensity.

"Are you the next incompetent maid they've sent?"

She was beginning to see why the maid obviously didn't like him.

Biting her bottom lip to keep from telling him that, Chloe gave a little bow. "Sohma-sama, I am Chloe, Gabe's daughter. Welcome to our home."

_May you soon leave_.

"You call that a bow? What a disgrace." He sneered.

She kept bowed a moment, closing her eyes and clenching her jaw.

She could do this.

She could.

"I'm sorry, but we don't usually behave so formally here." She replied, trying to keep her composure. "I was only trying it out of respect for you and your culture."

"If you're going to do something do it right or don't do it at all you stupid girl." He hissed.

She bit down _hard_ on the inside of her mouth. "You're probably right."

"I _am_ right."

That was _it_.

This guy might be handsome, but he was an utter _asshole_ and she was _not_ going to just stand there and let him treat her like that in her own _home_!

Having had enough, she turned to leave.

"Did I say you could go?" He snapped.

"Considering that this is _my_ home, I don't _need_ your permission to leave, _Sohma-sama_." She growled, turning back to him.

"How _dare_ you take that tone with _me_!" He snarled, standing, and then suddenly he went pale and collapsed to the ground, coughing violently. All of Chloe's anger melted into horror, remembering all too late that Akito was supposed to be very _sick_.

She rushed into the room and bent next to him. "Are you okay?"

"Don't touch me!" He batted at her hands violently. "I am _fine_!" He tried to stand but couldn't. "I-!"

"Oh _please_, you're far from fine." She replied, exasperated with him completely by now and not afraid to let him see that. "A _blind_ person could see how extremely _not fine _you are right now."

His eyes flashed with dangerous intent, and his hand shot out. Grabbing a fistful of her hair Akito tugged on it viciously.

Chloe hissed in pain as she was pulled towards him punishingly by her own hair.

"_Beg for forgiveness_." He snarled into her face.

"After..._you_!" She reached up and grabbed hold of _his_ hair, getting it in a similar hold, clenching and pulling back.

Akito yelped in pain and collapsed onto his back as his head was pulled back, and since he refused to let go of his hold of her hair she collapsed on top of him as he fell, straddling him.

Holding each other's hair viciously, straining the other's necks painfully, they glared heatedly into each other's eyes.

Both hissed.

Both refused to let go.

Refused to admit defeat to the other.

Akito growled at her.

She snarled back.

Both tightened their hold on the other's hair as much as they could.

Akito's gaze shifted to her neck and that was the only warning Chloe's had before suddenly his other arm went around her back and squeeze hard, the unexpected pressure causing her to lose her balance and she collapsed onto his chest.

A purely animalistic smile crossed his face before he forced her up higher and bit down fiercely onto the curve where her neck met her shoulder, his surprisingly sharp teeth piercing the skin.

It'd been a punishing, vicious move, aimed to hurt.

And Chloe _was_ in pain_._

But _dammit_, a sound she'd never heard before, guttural and deep, escaped her lips as her body reacted instinctively, _bucking_ against him.

He went still beneath her, teeth no longer painfully digging in, but still keeping a grip on her.

Chloe's lips parted, her breathing heavy, her chest visibly moving with each breath as heat entered her, coiling in her stomach before journeying on downwards.

She was confused and disoriented.

This felt very much like arousal.

But that was so _wrong_!

Akito's hand journeyed up her back, up under her shirt, and then he dug his fingers in and clawed downwards.

Once again that half choked sound escaped her lips as she arched into him, loosening her hold on his hair, heart racing, eyes fluttering closed.

He snarled into her neck, his hand trailing to her hip before digging his fingers in painfully, holding her there.

Akito teeth released Chloe's neck, but his tongue rasped against her skin, and another deeper, _darker_ sound reverberated in his throat.

Chloe felt like she couldn't breathe.

Her heart was racing.

Her mind in a whirlwind of confusion.

How the hell could she have been trying to _kill_ this asshole seconds ago only to be...such a hussy...right now?

Suddenly Akito pushed her off of him, and she found herself sitting on the floor on her ass, looking up at him in a daze.

On the floor as well, Akito eyed her darkly, confused and wary.

He licked his lips in a near subconscious manner.

She wondered if he could still taste her.

Eyes widening as she realized just how _wrong_ this whole situation was, Chloe shot to her shaky feet.

She needed to get out of here.

And like the maid before her, she ran out of the room, pushing passed Hatori in the hallway as he returned.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Akito-sama!" Hatori hurried into the room once he finally made it to the doorway and found his cousin and patient still sitting on the floor, looking at the doorway in silent contemplation.

Akito lifted a hand, stopping him from touching him. "I am fine."

And for the first time he was actually telling the truth.

The pain, the burning, it was _gone_.

The young man stood, licking his lips once more, the taste of her skin still lingering.

That girl...

The one who would defy and _assault_ god himself...

"I had to erase the maid's memory." Hatori announced, monotone once more as he watched Akito. "She was terrified of you. You hit her."

"She was incompetent." Akito couldn't look away from the door, where _she_ had ran out of. "That girl. She's a part of this household."

"No, she was just a maid Luthor-sama hired to tend to you while you are here." Hatori shook his head. "Her shift has ended though, and another will take her place. Maybe this one will be more to your liking."

"Not _that girl_, Hatori!" Akito snapped, finally turning to look at his older cousin. "I mean the _blonde_!"

There was a pause.

"She is Chloe-san, daughter of our host, Gabe-san." A concerned look crept onto Hatori's face. "Pardon my curiosity, Akito-sama, but why did she run out of here and why were you on the ground?" He paused, looking troubled, as if he wanted to say something but knew it wouldn't be appreciated. "They are our hosts, and I do not believe that-."

"When I want your opinion, Hatori, I will ask for it." Akito informed him coldly, going to the window seat and collapsing on it, narrowing his eyes at how _well_ he felt. He hadn't felt this healthy in _years_.

Hatori must have noticed how easily he was carrying himself around because the doctor eyed him in surprise.

Akito eyed the door once more, thinking of the unexpected encounter with the fierce, defiant blonde who'd tried clawing at him one second, and then had mewled so deliciously the next.

His lips curled in a near evil smirk.

This trip had suddenly become _interesting._

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Fruits Basket.**

Chapter 3 of 3.

Warning! hate!sex.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Chloe was horrified.

Not so much by the abusive and vicious Akito Sohma, but by the way her body had reacted to him!

It'd _liked_ it!

Gulping, eyeing the bite mark prominent on her neck, the blonde shook her head at the reminder of just how _easy_ her body was. If he hadn't pushed her away she would have probably done some more _bucking_. How _horrifying_.

The jackass must think she was such a slut!

Anger mixed with the arousal she reluctantly felt at the memory of his fingers digging deep into her hip, keeping her pressed down against him...

She gulped, looking away as her body warmed.

She hated herself almost as much as she hated that _asshole_.

Hearing Lex's limousine drive away, she breathed in relief.

Finally.

That inconsiderate billionaire had taken the jackass out for dinner so they could start talks about joining to create a new company in Japan.

That meant she had the kitchen all to herself.

Grinning, brightened by that prospect, she quickly changed into a turtleneck shirt and a short skirt. Her neck was sore and the turtleneck didn't help, but she wanted that bite hidden. There was no way she was going to let Lex or her dad find out about the little tussle her and 'Sohma-sama' had had earlier on. If they did it'd make things _so_ uncomfortable, and she didn't want anymore drama.

Also, she didn't need them to protect her.

Next time she'd aim for the balls and be done with it.

Chloe let herself out of her room for the first time since she'd rushed in here after the...event. Her hair was wet from having washed it, and she was shoeless, never having believed in wearing shoes inside the house.

Humming happily to herself, she skipped down the stairs and gave a little twirl once she'd reached below, coming to a horrified halt when she caught a glimpse of Lex in the living room, watching her with amusement.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd finally left!" She cried out, forgetting that she was supposed to be on her best behavior as she stalked towards him...only freezing when she realized her horrified father, Akito, and Hatori were in the room as well. "Oh. Uh. _Hello_." She gave another quick bow, just because she didn't know what else to do.

Hatori nodded.

Akito only eyed her darkly.

She gulped, turning to Lex. "I thought you were going to take Sohma-sama and Hatori-san to a nice restaurant in Metropolis?" Her eyes told him _TAKE THEM_ although her tone was congenial. "They must be _famished_."

"Mister Sohma isn't feeling too well, so I have left instructions for the cuisine to be brought here." Lex seemed amused and confused as to her obvious (to him) desire to get them out of her house. "I even made sure that there was enough so you could have some in your room."

In other words he was telling her to get the hell out and stop bothering them in their business talks.

"Honey," her father tried, voice trembling slightly. "We're in the middle of important-."

"Yeah, I know." She cut him off with a wave. "I'll just...do something...unimportant."

Her father hung his head with a resigned sigh.

Lex raised an amused eyebrow. "You do that."

Sending him a glare, (because, really, this was all _his_ fault) she turned to leave, and only accidentally did her eyes met those fierce grey orbs.

Akito was glaring at her.

She glared right back at him.

His glare turned into a smirk.

Chloe huffed as she left the room, head held high.

_God_ she didn't know who the bastard thought he was but she was _not_ going to let him get to her!

If he tried something again she was going to give him a _real_ reason to feel sick!

Hearing the phone ringing, she went to the kitchen and answered that extension, knowing her displeasure was obvious in her voice. "Sullivan residence."

"Hey, Chloe?" Lana's voice was chirpy on the other end. "Nell's going on a date and I wondered if I could come over. It's...kinda lonely here."

Chloe twirled her finger around the phone's cord. "Lex's prospective business partner is here, and so I have to be on my best behavior."

"That's okay. We could play some of my board games in your bedroom. We wouldn't make a sound." Lana begged. "Chloe I'm so _bored_."

"Thus the board games." Chloe couldn't help herself.

Lana chuckled. "Exactly."

"Okay then." The blonde nodded, needing something to do anyway to keep her mind off of that infuriating guy. "How are you getting over here?"

"Nell's dropping me off before her date."

"And then picking you up afterwards?" Chloe frowned. "Why don't you bring some clothes and sleep over? It's saturday tomorrow anyway."

"Like a sleepover?" Lana whispered, the excitement barely contained.

"Yes, like a sleepover." Chloe laughed. "See you in a bit?"

"Definitely!" Lana hung up in a flourish of excited laughter.

Chloe shook her head in amusement.

The food arrived before Lana did, and Chloe had to admit that the smell was tempting.

It was asian, probably japanese.

Japanese musicians appeared as well to serenade those in the living room, and Chloe couldn't help but shake her head.

If Lex would woo women the way he did business contracts then he would never have had to worry about divorces.

_Finally_ Lana was dropped off by Nell, and Chloe helped her lug the _huge_ bag she'd brought over with junk food and clothes and board games and only god knew what else.

The two hurried to Chloe's room and thus started a very bloody, vicious battle in Life, where Lana ended up being married and an actress, while Chloe had a little car filled with annoying kids, and _really_ bad luck.

She _seriously_ hated that spinner thingy and it obviously hated her back.

Deciding to give up on The Game of Life, she enticed Lana (who was still enjoying the food they'd pilfered from downstairs) into a Brendan Fraser movie marathon which consisted of "Brendan classics" such as The Mummy movies and Mrs. Winterbourne.

The girls laid on their stomach on her bed and sighed as they watched the latter.

"He's just so _dreamy_." Lana sighed, tilting her head to the side. "And _all man_."

Chloe nodded, in total agreement, as she pushed herself up from the ground. "I'm going to get us some more drinks from the kitchen."

Lana nodded, unable to tear her eyes from the screen.

Rolling her eyes in amusement, Chloe grabbed their glasses and left the room, closing the door behind her. Bare feet padded down the darkened hallway, and the blonde could hear the murmur of Lex's voice downstairs. Apparently the meeting was going long and strong.

Shaking her head, hoping that Lex could secure the deal so that she could have her house to herself again, Chloe walked passed a darkened room and would have screamed when someone reached out from the darkness and pulled her in, but his hand was pressed against her mouth and she was slammed back against the wall. The door closed with a kick, and she'd dropped her glasses in the room. She fought whoever had her trapped-but his hold was incredibly strong.

"What sort of witch are you, Sullivan Chloe?" Akito Sohma's voice rumbled in her ear, his breath hot and moist against her skin, the darkness of the room (which she only just realized was the one he was staying in) hiding him completely in its inky depth.

She wanted to tell him he was insane and obviously _psychotic_, but his palm was still pressed against her mouth, keeping her from making any noise.

"What magic runs through your veins that with one touch you make me stronger than I ever have been?" He continued to hiss in her ear.

Chloe's body jerked in surprise when she felt the scrape of teeth against the shell of her ear.

She pushed harder against his chest but he wasn't moving.

Not an inch.

"I do not like you." He growled.

Good.

She didn't like him _either_.

But she liked his body.

Or his hand.

Mostly his hand.

Said hand kneaded her breast over her shirt, pinching her nipple painfully, causing her to whimper against his palm and arch off of the wall.

She was also growing embarrassingly wet.

Akito's hand trailed down the front of her body roughly before brazenly slipping in under her skirt and panties, fingertips meeting her warmth, her wetness.

Chloe closed her eyes tightly despite not being able to see anything in the darkness.

"You're a most annoying girl who clearly needs to be shown her place...but at least your _body_ knows how to please god." He hissed, tongue tracing the shell of her air as his fingers moved, slipping into her heat roughly, nearly violently.

Chloe cried out and the hands that'd been trying to push him in vain instead clenched in his shirt.

Had her mind not been screaming at the pain laced with pleasure that shot up her body and down her legs, Chloe would have wondered what god had to do with anything.

His thumb found her clit.

It was only because of his palm against her mouth that her scream didn't betray them.

He chuckled darkly.

She hated him.

_Hated_ him.

Chloe bit down on his palm, tasting blood.

Akito snarled, yanking his hand away violently. "You filthy-!"

Chloe used her grip on his shirt to pull him closer, violently, their lips meeting in an angry and ugly yet hungry kiss.

They didn't like each other.

At all.

They probably _hated_ the other.

And yet the kiss continued on, hard, heavy, and Chloe found herself trapped against the wall and his body, his hands, even his bleeding one, fisted in her hair painfully.

She clawed him.

He bit her.

Chloe moved her hips to help him as he yanked her underwear down and skirt up viciously, impatiently, and then there was movement as he fumbled with his pants, obviously not so used to these western clothes.

The blonde found her hands replacing his, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants.

Akito yanked her around and shoved her face first against the wall before aligning himself and thrusting in.

Chloe groaned, legs apart, palms against the wall, feeling him so deep inside of her.

He growled, almost as if displeased to realize that she hadn't been a virgin.

Chloe clenched around him.

He snarled, the sound choked, as he began to fuck up into her in long, harsh thrusts, fingers digging deep into the skin of her hips, holding her in place and pulling her back to meet his angry thrusts. "You _will_ please your god."

"Just shut _up _already." Chloe hissed, shifting her hips in a way that let him slid in deeper in his next furious thrust.

Both hissed at the feeling.

Akito held himself still, buried in her to the hilt.

Chloe slowly rotated her hips, fucking herself on him.

His breathing was becoming erratic as one of his hands loosened on her hip, traveling up her body to cup a breast.

Chloe whimpered, arching into him. "I _hate_ you."

"_Good_." He whispered into her ear, pinching her nipple hard as his other arm went around her waist, pinning her to him as he thrust once more.

"Oh..._god_..." Chloe gasped, reaching up behind her to fist her hands in his hair as he tortured her neck with bites and nibbles.

"Yesssssssss." His hissed, fingers releasing her sensitive nipple and journeying up the slope of her neck before playing with her lips. "_I am."_

Chloe's tongue reached out and flicked those fingertips before welcoming them into her mouth, worshipping them as they fucked her mouth the same way he fucked her.

She'd once thought herself in love with Jimmy...and yet the sex they'd had hadn't really done anything for her. But here was this lunatic and violent _asshole_...and...and she was going _insane_ with how amazing her body felt under his rough ministrations.

They hated each other...and yet there was a deep _lust_ that erupted between them which she couldn't even _think_ about denying or at least trying to fight.

What did that say about her?

The hand Akito had had around her lowered to torture her clit once more.

The fingers fucking her mouth muffled her desperate, begging words.

Everything was going white, her ears buzzing.

Akito's fingers slid out of her mouth before they clamped down over her mouth once more.

He then pinched her clit.

Hard.

Chloe screamed long and hard as her body spasmed in an orgasm so intense there seemed to be explosions going on in the back of her eyelids and the world went silent.

Akito snarled something in japanese in her ear, his thrusts faster and faster, before with one deep thrust he came inside of her.

Orgasm still rocking her, Chloe's body milked Akito's hungrily.

Eyes closed tightly, she didn't notice the way her body glowed with her healing power, seeping into Akito and healing him completely of the curse that would have killed him before his twentieth birthday. She didn't even know about her meteor ability, didn't understand that the fatigue she felt was more than just exhaustion from the vigorous screw.

She didn't even notice that the room door had just opened, and that Akito's doctor watched them in horror.

No.

Instead of realizing all these important things, she fainted.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Akito had had Hatori not only heal Chloe of the evidences of their fuck, but had had her memory of the event erased, along with the memory of the friend in her room of Hatori returning an unconscious blonde. With the girl in Hatori's arms, Akito had confirmed his suspicion that unlike any other girl this one was able to embrace or be embraced by the Juunishi and not trigger the transformation into their zodiac forms. It either meant that this girl was a Juunishi herself...or she was something else.

And Akito knew she wasn't a Juunishi.

Considering that he'd seen the powerful magic glow in her body when she'd been brought to the height of pleasure...had felt it seep into him, find the curse that daily killed him little by little, and destroy it...she must be some sort of miko, or maybe a witch.

Whatever it was she was powerful.

And she didn't even know that she had this power.

The god of the Juunishi narrowed his eyes.

This could prove to be so useful.

"Akito-sama." Hatori finally spoke.

His older cousin had been silent ever since the night before, obviously displeased with him for having used the daughter of their host for sexual release, and yet knowing it wasn't his place to scold his god.

Akito turned his sharp eyes on the doctor, daring him to try and do so now.

Hatori sighed and lowered his gaze. "What do you plan on doing now?"

"Do you dare question me?" Akito hissed.

"No Akito-sama." Hatori shook his head. "I am curious. That is all."

Akito narrowed his eyes at Hatori before looking away. "We will agree to what Luthor wishes, but one of my _many_ conditions will be that Sullivan Gabriel will have to move to Japan to head the new company."

Hatori looked up at that, visible eye narrowed, and yet he didn't comment.

"I am healed, Hatori. When we return home and you can test me you will find that I am right." Akito stood. "You will not tell anyone that I have been healed though, and will let them continue to believe that I am their dying God." He sneered. "I am now _truly_ God, and it is because of that girl." His eyes narrowed. "I want her close where I can keep an eye on her. I might have need of her in the future."

"What is she?" Hatori finally asked. "How is it possible that she could have healed you of the family curse-or that I could hold her and not be transformed into my zodiac animal?"

"I do not know as yet." Akito responded, expression dark. "But this meeting was not a coincidence. We were brought here by the fates to meet this girl. Like the Juunishi, she now belongs to _me_."

Hatori lowered his head in deference, knowing better than to counter anything the younger man said.

"I am god." Akito declared vehemently. "As I will it, so it will be."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**I'm considering writing a longer multichapter sequel...in which there'd be Chloe x Yuki and Chloe x Kyo as well as some Chloe x Akito...though nothing is concrete.**

**Review?**


End file.
